A winters flower
by Kitthekat94
Summary: He was as cold as the ice he controlled, She was and warm as a spring day. They both just wanted to belong.
1. Ideas?

I wanted to write a cross over story with sakura and jack frost. But could use some tips. Let me know if you have some ideas, I was thinking sakura having something todo with spring and of course jack being winter. Two sides of the same coin.


	2. Chapter 1

You've heard of the Easter bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Santa and even the infamous Jack Frost, But what if There was one more, one more powerful, older. What if this guardian was lost, lost to time it's self. And the only way to fight this new evil raising is to find them. But what if this guardian wasnt lost just hiding... And only she can stop this new evil. But first.. she has to remember who she is.


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing and you should thank Slit-Wrists-Of-Insanity for being my beta :D your wonderful!

A cool breeze blew through the forest leafs causing them to drift along in the wind like graceful dancers with no set moves, in the middle of the small clearing sat a figure still as stone just listening to the world around them. The figure embraced the moment of peace and tranquility around them, watching as the leafs blew softly in the air.  
The figure was odd, she had pink hair, not a bright pink but that pink you find in sunsets and just the right moment, and her eyes were every color of green perfectly mixed together to suit her appearance. As the figure stood her posture showed that she was in fact quite short even for her age. She stood around 5'3 at the tender age of 18, but with her height and appearance she looked much younger.  
The figures name is Sakura; she lives in a large village called Konoha where her heart lies. But don't let her sweet look fool you because she is as fierce as a raging tiger and as strong as a storming sea even though she didn't like to show it much. Sakura never felt any need to show her power, out of fear for what people might do to her and simply because she never liked to show off.  
You see Sakura couldn't remember much about her childhood and if you asked her she would lie to you about it, she'd tell you about her family and such. But the truth was she didn't have one, not that she can recall, all she knows is that she was found wondering around 14 years ago in strange clothes and no memory of who she was or where she came from. She had only known her name. No one knew this about her, not even her closest friend Tenten who knew EVERYTHING about Sakura. She was even the only one who knew of Sakura's 'gift'.  
Sakura's gift was very unique; it was to control nature itself. She found out by complete accident many years ago, it had happened just after Sasuke left the village. Tenten had followed Sakura to the woods to try and comfort her, but what she had to this day still amazed her. She had found Sakura, controlling the trees to move around her in a comforting way, she had also witnessed the weather change right before her eyes. From that moment on they were the best of friends, Tenten helped Sakura control her power and even swore on her life never to tell a soul due to the fear of Sakura being shunned and hated. Much like their friend Naruto, who was abused and hated for something he had no control over.  
But that was years ago, now Sakura was an Anbu captain, though she still worked as a medic but it was no longer her only job, in fact she didn't do it nearly as much anymore. Sakura enjoyed her job, not the killing part, oh no, she enjoyed the freedom she had. The rush she got running through the trees leaping from branch.  
Sakura had never felt like she belonged in her home, like she was an outsider looking in. She wanted to do more with her gifts not just pointless killing, but to bring happiness and joy to others.  
But little did the young beauty know, her dream would be granted sooner then she expected.


	4. Update!

I'm looking for a beta for my story. To help me correct my awful spelling. :) and help me along with this story. :D Thanks guys! I'm super sorry I havent updated for a long time! School was crazy! :D I want to thank everyone for the reviews! they mean so much to me!

Love you guys!

Kitthekat xxxx


End file.
